<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《他是星灵族》306 by kaosamatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879337">《他是星灵族》306</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt'>kaosamatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HyukHae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《他是星灵族》306</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>306<br/>不合规矩的教堂婚礼结束后，赫海下榻旧金山市区的酒店。<br/>毕竟，他们脸上的油漆再不清洗干净，赫宰怕会真的影响到东海的肤况，他可是干艺人这一行的。</p><p>两人在宽敞的浴缸中为彼此抹去脸上的彩漆，因而在片刻后逐渐显露出真实的容颜。<br/>赫宰松了口气：“幸好你脸上没发红发肿什么的。”<br/>“切，咱们不是约好了，我就算毁容，你也要养着我。”反倒是东海流露出些许落寞，他垂下眼帘，轻声说道，“我恨不得和你把彩色油漆纹在身上，要是能一直像刚才那样不顾身份对外公开就好了。”<br/>赫宰安静数秒，而后温柔地捧起东海的脸，问：“你想要和我公开吗？”<br/>东海见对方神色认真，就知道自己这番话已经引得赫宰思考践行的难度了，于是苦笑：“我可以向公众下跪认罪，但我不忍心再让你遭一次这样的罪过了。”<br/>话音刚落，东海只听周身响起水声，再是赫宰紧紧抱住他，并与他说道：“那我就舍得吗？”</p><p>泡完澡后，赫宰正吹着头发，东海则因为手机铃声响个不停，走去里屋接电话。</p><p>是昌洙的来电，不是急事但也是正事：“东海，上回合作的杂志社发了你的样片过来，公司已经选好了几组，我传到你邮箱里了。你挑几张最满意的，之后发SNS宣传一下。”<br/>“好。”<br/>东海前脚回应完，赫宰后脚就从浴室中出来，他原本是打算问东海一会儿要不要去城里逛逛的，还是干脆……<br/>昌洙的电话也没挂，东海开了免提，同时从邮箱里选样片。<br/>赫宰毕竟与东海相处过这么多年，也知道艺人与杂志社对接的大概流程，便坐到东海身边，为他一起选照片。</p><p>昌洙发来的都是无损的原文件，缓冲还要等一会儿。<br/>赫宰瞧得出东海打量屏幕时的紧张，就将头发都没擦干的宝贝搂在怀里，小声问他：“怎么了？你拍杂志不都是轻车熟路了么~”<br/>“好久没拍了，都不知道出来的效果具体是什么样……”<br/>赫宰见状，旋即夺过东海的手机，反客为主站起身来，并告诉听筒旁的昌洙：“等几个小时以后海海再回你。”<br/>昌洙见惯不怪，礼貌性问：“李哥，你也在啊？”<br/>“我不仅在。”赫宰一路溜达到大床与电视之间，此刻窝在床上的东海欲要过来抢回手机，却被他拽住脚腕，带得距离自己更近了些。同时回复昌洙，“我还得为你重要的艺人纾解压力，好好放松一下。”<br/>昌洙：“？”<br/>赫宰笑着回一句莫名其妙的：“城市观光，去看码头的日落。”</p><p>在此之际，赫宰手中握着的小屏幕终于缓冲出东海的一组样片。他垂眼浏览着，乌色的眼仁里倒映出影像中美人的红发，也实话实说：“海海，你好看得过分。”<br/>东海原先的紧张情绪立刻被爱人的这句话驱散，他虽然还没看到照片里的自己，但赫宰的肯定之于他而言就是莫大的安心。</p><p>短暂的温情过后，赫宰却始终拽着东海的脚腕，直到用力向上一提，东海整个人都快被外力带离床榻。接着是美人的一声惊呼，赫宰竟然在吻他的脚趾。<br/>“赫…赫~”<br/>东海连个拿乔的“不要”都说不出口，他好舒服也好满足。<br/>赫宰爱他，像被塞壬蛊惑到海底的水手，是心甘情愿不要归队于世俗，反而像这般臣服在他的鱼尾。</p><p>赫宰是站在床边的，他向下俯视东海，以及唇边肉嘟嘟的脚趾头。东海不大的脚丫因为泡澡而发红发软，连足心都透着情欲的绯色。<br/>故此，赫宰忍不住挠挠他的脚心，待东海敏感乱动的片刻，又暧昧地舔吻他的脚趾，并朝着脚掌无比亲昵地吸了吸气。<br/>是酒店配套的入浴剂香味儿，以及东海身上自带的那股奶香。<br/>赫宰忍俊不禁：“你怎么连脚都这样可爱。”<br/>紧跟着，赫宰发现，小尼莫顶着印有酒店logo的浴袍勃起了。<br/>东海见状，一边任由赫宰笑着吻他的脚到小腿，还将脸掩在擦头发的浴巾中闷声呻吟，间或喃喃：“说好的城市观光，去码头看日落呢？”<br/>“那我得先把最大最豪华的船开起来吧。”赫宰的手划拉到东海的大腿根，意有所指地掐他蜜色的软肉。</p><p>他们可能忘了，也可能是故意的。<br/>总而言之，赫宰并没有挂断昌洙的电话，而旁听了这一切暧昧响动的昌洙进退两难：“李哥，你们要是忙，可以、可以先吩咐我挂电话的……”</p><p>裹在浴袍里的东海这才反应过来，看来没挂电话这事儿只有赫宰是故意为之的——所以他挨了小老虎扔过来的一记飞枕，骂他：“坏男人！”<br/>赫宰这才知会昌洙，挂下电话后与东海说道：“昌洙又不是外人，也不是第一次听着咱们做爱。”也不知道东海这一击是否刺激到了赫宰的哪根情欲神经，总之，赫宰将枕头扔到床边的地上，并命令，“下去。”<br/>“什么呀……”东海哪肯乖乖听话。<br/>没想到，刚才还在教堂诉说浪漫誓词的赫宰直接拽起东海的长发，力道不大，但意思是不容对方拒绝：“头枕下去，我会抱着你的腿操你。”<br/>东海含羞带怯地瞪着赫宰，不知该说是服从还是叛逆，但这样的姿势他并不陌生。就将上肢撑在松软的地毯上，肩膀有赫宰扔下去的枕头垫着，然后是伸着腿，被床上的赫宰一把扣住。正对着他时，赫宰就向已经开始湿润的后穴捅进一根手指。<br/>“啊！”东海不堪外物的挑逗，喘起粗气来，“还好你已经挂了昌洙的电话……”<br/>“你信不信我再打给他，让他听着你是怎么被我操的。”赫宰虽这样说，但并未践行，唯有心中玩味，“就该让你的经纪人们都知道，只有我能这样玩你。”<br/>确实像玩一样，东海照以前的习惯，一条大腿搭在赫宰肩上，另一条则被对方掰开来，从一根手指的试探到两根手指的开拓。<br/>而以赫宰的视角看去，仅有上身垫在枕头上的东海依然宛如美丽的红发人鱼，精致又炽烈，跟刚才看到的那组硬照一样。<br/>只不过，杂志社送来的样片中，东海穿着严实的冬装。但现在，美人却在自己面前一丝不挂，且还张开腿，将最隐私的部位尽情袒露在他眼中。<br/>赫宰不由欲火起伏，口中继续调笑：“不对，以后干脆让你身边的那些造型师啊助手什么的都旁听几次你是怎么挨我操的。”<br/>东海逐渐食髓知味，赫宰光是用手指揉弄他穴里的敏感点都叫他几近干性高潮了，可嘴上不能认输：“你真讨厌，就会寻我的开心。”<br/>“确实是靠你的身体寻开心呢。”赫宰亲了亲东海搭在自己身上的小腿肚子，“还记得我的小奶片也常常要人听着做爱，那时候怎么不知道害臊了？”<br/>“你……我那时候又不懂人事，只知道怎么舒服怎么来。”东海脸红。<br/>“以后也这样呗。”赫宰笑，“怎么舒服怎么来，哥哥会好好疼你的。”<br/>东海刚张了张嘴，欲言又止之际，赫宰已经操了进来，堵住他接下来想说的话。</p><p>每次赫宰的性器插进来，东海都要多倒腾几口气以适应这样的粗大，有钝痛撑着他肉穴的神经，但更多的是不到半分钟后那股扩散到四肢百骸的酥麻。<br/>东海开始舒服了，不必与赫宰多说，他两条大腿自然而然无比主动地蜷紧赫宰的身体，从他的肩膀到腰肢，不知道是谁带着谁摇晃。<br/>赫宰被东海的热烈蛊惑，耳畔是对方打着哭腔在叫床，便在操弄的同时欣赏东海被他肉棒撑开的穴口：“乖海海，让你身边的同事听到这些不好吗？大家都知道你是我的女人了，就没人敢再打你的主意。”<br/>东海在欲海迷茫中抓取到的信息唯有成为赫宰的女人，旋即跟着胡言乱语：“嗯，我是哥哥的女人，我愿意当哥哥的女人……”<br/>赫宰抱住东海的一条大腿，每当他摆腰发力，东海软乎乎的大腿就会随之肉浪翻涌，性感到赫宰直有些目眩，干脆又吻又咬宝贝的腿根，嘬出一个个紫红色的印子来。<br/>接着，赫宰又操得快了些，可力道不减。晃得东海快要枕不住地上的枕头了，就撒娇哭着叫停：“你这样弄，我马上就要……”<br/>“就要…什么？”赫宰才不管东海这时候的讨饶，哪怕小老虎的脚趾头都搭在他背上开始起乱划，他知道这代表什么，他太熟悉东海的身体了，这是由他亲自开发的宝物。<br/>于是，赫宰扶稳东海的腰肢，将人向上提了提，继而用手指再撑开些被肉棒侵占的后穴，同时提高音量，边操边问：“就要什么？说出来。”<br/>东海咬着手背上的肉，气喘吁吁间淌了满脸的汗与生理眼泪：“就要喷水了，会溅到哥哥身上的……”<br/>“来。”赫宰求之不得，东海越失控他越喜欢，“海海又被鸡巴玩到潮吹了，是不是？”<br/>“嗯，嗯……~海海要喷了！”说完，东海小腹起伏着，任是赫宰怎么顶他都先停滞了一会儿，再在可怜兮兮的“啊啊”叫床声中自肉穴内溅起一股股半透明的黏腥水花。<br/>赫宰着迷地看着，将东海决堤的干性高潮模样尽收眼底。</p><p>趁着东海正没力气时，赫宰把还倚在地毯上大喘气的小老虎搂到床榻，压着他继续操。<br/>因为赫宰顶得太深了，东海不由搂住对方的脖子，只知道不停向上抬着腰腹迎合，并收缩肉穴，吞吐着那根进进出出的性器。<br/>赫宰掐了掐漂亮宝贝黏糊糊的脸蛋：“小母狗都没你主动。”<br/>“谁叫我喜欢哥哥。”东海失去理智，叫着，“舒服，这样也好舒服，一会儿咱们一起射嘛~”<br/>“一会儿不是要哥哥带你去码头看日落吗？”赫宰还记得这一茬儿玩笑话。<br/>东海则舔着舌头，呼气时摇头：“不看了，就想在这儿被哥哥的大鸡鸡操~”<br/>“乖乖。”赫宰知道东海还需要什么，就直抒胸臆，放慢打桩的速度，但每一次都进得更深，并开口道，“老实说，今天收到昌洙传来的那些照片，我真不想让你发出去。”<br/>东海愣了下：“你觉得不好看吗？”<br/>因为着急，所以就连一直硬挺着的生殖器都软下去些。<br/>“是太好看了。”<br/>赫宰的回答让东海复又硬邦邦地勃起。<br/>话音未落，赫宰猛地加快抽插的速度，再是压着东海不断湿吻，嘴唇贴着嘴唇说胡话：“好看到我不想分享出去，只想把你藏在身子下面，不停地操你，操得你腿都并不拢才好。”两手捧着东海的肉臀又揉又捏，时不时再扇几下，“到你下次拍照的时候，骚屁股里还灌着我的精液。快门闪一次，我的精液就顺着你的内裤流到你的大腿上。”<br/>东海竟很受用这番肮脏又奇怪的赞美：“那哥哥今天多射点，把海海的肚子都灌满才可以。”以及，“再者我不是答应过你么？我工作的时候，如果哥哥想要了，我就会乖乖脱裤子给你玩的……所以干脆不穿内裤了，还方便呢。”<br/>“骚货。”赫宰笑骂着，并提出要求，“待会儿打完第一炮，你自己张着腿把精液抠出来给我看，好不好？”<br/>东海点头，赫宰也吻住他的嘴巴，两个人来回交换着唾液，还有拖着对方的舌头到自己的口腔里，难舍难分到没再多说什么话。</p><p>事后，东海如约敞开被操得兀自痉挛的双腿，发现赫宰不仅在看他，还用他自己的手机拍他的录像。<br/>东海笑了声，非但没阻止，还用脚趾头抬了抬手机下沿，提醒道：“取景都歪了。”<br/>“还是你有经验。”赫宰透过镜头的视角看着东海，发现不管是以什么角度取景，就算东海将手指头陷入后穴搅弄着那里的软肉，也称得上是性欲的美神。<br/>东海抠出些赫宰射进去的精液，声音都因为刚才的情事叫喊得沙哑了：“还很暖和呢，留一些给我嘛，好不好？”<br/>说完这番话，东海察觉出赫宰的再度兴奋，于是就着对方用手机录自己的由头爬到赫宰身下，一口含住刚射完的“小赫崽”，在镜头里帮他口。<br/>东海含糊着嘟囔：“哥哥也是，离不开我吧。”<br/>赫宰眼中的东海，漂亮的、风骚的、毫无性耻感的，只展露给他一个人看的小恶魔。同时也是众人眼中那个温柔的、懂事的、颇具神性的东海。<br/>这样的反差感逼得赫宰直接过渡完不应期，勃起的性器再一次“啪”的一声打在东海脸上。<br/>东海挨了这一下，继而松开嘴巴，为赫宰打飞机的同时，舔吻向上些的腹肌线条：“哥哥是我的小公狗，也是见了我就摇尾巴。”<br/>赫宰不反驳，他认了，他也愿意和东海做彼此不知害臊的小狗。再是扣住宝贝的脑袋，命令：“继续口。”<br/>东海听话，只是这次不再全根含入，而是用舌尖扫赫宰的龟头顶端：“其实舔这里最舒服，对吧？”<br/>“嗯……”赫宰皱了下眉，不得不说，东海就和自己一样，知道他们彼此身上的每一寸敏感点在哪儿。<br/>东海舔着舔着，又忍不住笑起来：“我太了解哥哥了，不管是男的女的谁想靠近你，我都巴不得告诉他们：不用白费力气了。”毕竟，“谁让你有了我，我可是从十六岁时就会含哥哥的鸡鸡了，也知道你最喜欢我怎么舔。”<br/>说起来，赫宰也不知道该怎么界定东海的“技术”。<br/>要说东海操人，真是没人比他活儿更烂。<br/>但东海好像天生是要挨他操的，如果是在下位，赫宰觉得没谁能比过东海更会伺候人了。</p><p>两人的性爱阵地从床榻至浴室。<br/>忘了是第几次了，赫宰还心想着干完这一炮就该给昌洙回个电话了。<br/>谁知道，正站在他身前挨操的东海刚射过不久，却打着哆嗦求他：“哥哥，你快射，快点，射完放我去尿尿~”<br/>“憋不住了？”赫宰的两只手原本是放在东海的前胸，边站着打桩，边拧对方软乎乎的乳头。可东海这样一说，他反而玩心大起，开始揉弄宝贝的肚子，“不应该呀，刚才你一直扭着屁股又哭又叫，水分不应该都排出体外了么？”<br/>“我没有开玩笑，呜呜~”东海扭过头，一双大眼睛眨啊眨，“求求哥哥了，放我去马桶前面，就算你不拔出来继续操我都可以……”<br/>东海如此放下身段，换来的却只是赫宰更加恶劣的玩心：“你不是说，愿意当哥哥的女人吗？”</p><p>接着，赫宰拔出埋在东海体内的性器，还带出不少淫水。<br/>但赫宰的目的是将东海按坐在马桶上：“来，既然是女人，那就坐着尿尿。”<br/>东海虽未勃起，但很明显，他胀着的生殖器是翘在两腿间的，于是委屈巴巴地开口：“我不会坐着尿。”<br/>“没事，哥哥帮你。”赫宰竟然抬起脚，踩着东海湿漉漉的肉棒，让他的尿道口得以对准马桶内，“这样尿给我看。”<br/>一番奇异的“美景”，是满身漂亮肌肉、男人得不能再男人的东海像女性一样坐在马桶上尿尿。<br/>赫宰病态的成就感大爆发，只是迟迟没听见马桶里的响动，就问：“怎么不尿了？不是说憋得慌吗？”<br/>“尿、尿不出来……”就像习惯在猫砂里如厕的猫咪，被训练过后的本能很难在一时之间改变。<br/>“那，哥哥多给你补充点水分。”赫宰扶着仍旧硬挺的肉棒，贴到东海的脸上，正好可以使柱身卡在宝贝高挺的鼻梁之间，再是近乎于称得上是凌辱般的磨蹭。<br/>“哥…哥…”东海还是忍不住掉下泪来，但绝非难过，反而是他兴奋得快要摆脱驯化本能，继而坐着尿出来了。<br/>赫宰看着被欲望的前列腺液淋湿脸颊的东海，轻声说：“我的宝贝海海，别人至多是用你的脸拍照赚钱。只有我，我可以用你的脸打飞机，然后射到上面，对不对？”<br/>东海不停点头，喉结止不住地滑动，却在接受变态的肉体开发过程中说不出完整的音节。<br/>但赫宰听到了，东海终于尿了出来，不知是他说服了自己，还是被情欲逼迫到失禁。<br/>听着东海尿尿的声音，赫宰也无法忍耐下腹的火热，几股精液纷纷射在东海的脸上，继而堵住了对方的视觉、嗅觉、味觉。</p><p>东海咳嗽了几声：“坏哥哥，你这样搞得我以为是你尿在我脸上了呢……”<br/>赫宰笑笑，再是取了几张手抽纸，为东海擦去些颜射的精液：“你真可爱。”<br/>此时东海的意识都有些模糊了：“那，我们改成明天去码头看日落吧？”<br/>“无所谓，等我日你日到太阳落山，不就是日落了么？”赫宰反问。接着，也不顾东海的唇上还黏着他的精液，亲昵地湿吻片刻，“怎样，放松些了吗？”<br/>东海推开赫宰，眯着眼，甜蜜地抱怨：“岂止是放松，简直要被你操松了。”</p><p>确实，毕竟赫宰最开始的观光路线设置就是：做爱。<br/>从床上-沙发上-窗前-桌上，再到浴室里……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>